


Gone the Demon

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds some of Tim's old photographs. The contents really are too terrifying for words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> It was never good when Tim found Jason waiting for him. Today was no exception. Tim came in his front door to find Jason sitting on his couch flipping through his photo albums. _The_ photo albums. The ones with the pictures of Batman, and Robin, and Nightwing that Tim really should have destroyed years ago.

“Explain this to me.” Jason growled.

“I used to follow you guys around after I figured out your identities.” _and please let that be enough because I really don't feel like explaining my stalkery man-crush on Dick._

“No. No. No. I know all about that. I meant this.” Jason spun the photo album around so Tim could see the page Jason was looking at.

Tim felt ill, he thought he had burned those pictures. They had been taken at some point after Jason's death and had been the catalyst for Tim to seek out Dick. The only reason Tim had taken the stomach churning pictures in the first place was in case Dick had needed more convincing that Bruce had lost it.

Tim sat on the couch next to Jason. “After you... um. After...”

“I died, kid, you can say it.” Tim couldn't be sure, but he thought Jason was rolling his eyes behind his mask.

“After you died Bruce went a little crazy. He was being to violent. I was scared of what he might do, but I didn't think I should get involved I was just a kid with a camera that knew the secret. And then... and then he and Etrigan. They...” He trailed off. Surely Jason understood what had happened from the pictures. “I knew then that I had to try and do something. I took those pictures in case I couldn't convince Dick that he needed help.” He was babbling, but that wasn't surprising. The incident had broken his brain in the first place. Remembering it, talking about it was not something he had ever wanted to do.

Jason put his hand on the back of Tim's neck. The touch was far more soothing than he expected. “He really went crazy?” Tim just nodded, there wasn't much he could really say right now. “Does... does Dick know?”

“Do I know what?” Dick was climbing through Tim's window. Tim tried to grab the photo album off the coffee table but Jason pulled him back.

Dick picked up the book. Tim hid his face against Jason's neck. He did not want to be here. Jason stroked his hair. “It's alright, baby bird. He needs to see these.” Did Jason just kiss the top of his head? Tim decided he must have imagined that.

Dick made a kind of nauseated gurgling sound. Tim did not look to see if he looked as green as he sounded. “When were these taken?”

“Right before I contacted you at the circus.” Tim hoped Dick had understood his muffled words because he really didn't want to stop hiding against Jason.

“Oh, little brother.” Tim found himself crushed in a hug between Jason and Dick.

“I think,” Jason said “I think I need to apologize to a lot of people.”

Dick let out a very sick sounding laugh “After we burn those pictures. And bleach our brains.” Tim couldn't have agreed more.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as Comment fic For shiny_glor_chan prompt DCU, Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Etrigan (Jason Blood) + Robins, the AU where in grief of losing Jason, Bruce had a one night stand with Etrigan; the Robins find out years later and it brings Jason back to the fold. So remember if you're traumatized blame Gloria. She in turn blames Darthbatgirl


End file.
